Antagonists
by caitsith7
Summary: The banished Titans find seven of their own youths descended from Circe, Paris and other Classical heroes to defeat the regular seven - they may be too much for Jay & the others. Also, will Neil repeat a mistake in love a second time? Contains some slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form Class of the Titans so go sue someone else.

Author Note: I've always wondered what it would be like if each of the heroes in Class of the Titans met their main antagonist according to their respective mythology – like Achilles, or Archie, meeting Paris, who was the hero of Troy that shot and killed him in the ankle. I've also been wondering what Neil would do if he met a descendant of Ameinias (according to the Greek version of this myth, Narcissus had rejected Ameinias's undyling love for him, which led the youth to suicide) so naturally this will probably have some yaoi. Now thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. ^-^v

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introduction to (The "Evil" or Antagonistic) Characters:

**Percy**, descendant of Perseus. Percy had lived with his mother in a small apartment in a very derelict area. He seems angry at the world due to his past experiences.

He has been blessed with agility and extremely refined reflexes. His favourite weapon is the sarissa. Furthermore, he seems very antaongistic towards Jay.

Mentor: Prometheus

The Titan who gave fire to man. He has resented Zeus for chaining him.

**Carrie**, descendant of Circe. Carrie is a girl who likes to look alluring for the sole purpose of being able to get profits from the men she bamboozles. She has managed to inherit part of Circe's gift and is able to transform humans into beasts among other skills. Her chosen weapons are knives and throwing knives. She shows bitterness towards Odie.

Mentor: Hekate

The Goddess of Witchcraft who made a pact with the banished Titans.

**Bill**, descendant of Bellerophon. Bill had been a passionate sportsman, engaging in a plethora of sports, his favourite is the ancient art of discus. He is extremely interested in the games of Ancient Greece. His weapon of choice is the long sword and his chief skill is his strength. He has a strong dislike towards Herry.

Mentor: Atlas

The Titan who held the world on his shoulders.

**Peter**, descendant of Paris. Peter had previously resided at a large, luxurious estate with his father. A favourite pastime of his is game-hunting, thus he is proficient with any ranged weapon. His shots rarely ever miss their mark. He is also well educated with his preffered weapon being the Hunting Rifle. His dislikes Archie.

Mentor: Hyperion

The Titan of Observation.

**Marjorie**, descendant of Meleager. Marjorie is not a girl who enjoys injuring others, however she believes that sometimes gentleness can be exploited due to past experience and has hardened enough to learn to fight. She enjoys the tales of the Amazons, thus her selected weapon is the Amazon staff. She shows a strong loathing towards Atlanta.

Mentor: Leto

The Titanness of the Unseen. She had previously been worshipped by some Amazons, and shows bitterness towards Zeus.

**Angelo**, descendant of Ameinias and Orpheus. Though a bookworm at heart, Angelo does more than read. He is a very creative painter and also spends his time writing poetry and gently singing beautiful melodies. His skill is his creativity – he may draw anything in the air and the object will appear. Though he prefers to not depend on using his weapon of choice, they are the short sword and the small shield. He has some resentment towards Neil.

Mentor: Theia

The Titanness of Sight.

**Magdelene**, descendant of Medea. A hardworking girl who sometime spends her time solving word problems or experiment with chemicals. Her skill his her ability to animate objects – thus bringing objects to life to do her bidding. She shows abhorrence towards Theresa.

Mentor: Phoebe

The Goddess of The Moon and Magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER ONE: (Prelude)

Complete darkness. Then, a low, glutteral voice growls.

"He has failed,"

Another voice - this time, a female.

"We have waited too long in this prison, Hyperion. Clearly, Cronos has cannot free us,"

A strong male's voice this time.

"Cronos has been at the mercy of a few children. We must find someone else..."

A female voice purrs.

"Let me propose something Atlas? These Olympians, who had stolen our homes from us so long ago are now using children in their war,"

The male voice again.

"Yes, go on Hecate,"

"So then...why should we not find some of our own...? What better way to combat fire than with fire?"

In the darkness, a smile lit across of the face of the female.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER ONE: "One Down. Six To Go,"

It had been very boring for Neil, waiting two hours for the rest of them to finish their training. Sure he had faked the fact that he wasn't feeling very well, but as he looked towards the digital clock resting on his bedside table, which read 9:30, he wondered if it was a bitter irony – here he was actually suffering. Who it was that was going to make breakfast for him? His stomach was growling, but there was no way he was going near the stove again – last time that happened, he couldn't feel his hands at all through all the layers of bandages.

With an unnecessary loud sigh, Neil rose from the bed, careslessy making his way out of the room. It was Saturday morning and as he looked out the window he saw the usual joggers. Pouring himself a glass of milk, he lazily searched for clothes he could wear for going outside. No, he'd worn that jacket last night, it wouldn't do.

When he finally locked the door behind him, it had already hit 10:30. As he turned from the house, he wondered again where the breakfast cafe was. Saturday mornings were not the best time for him to think. He walked a few blocks, making sure to look at himself in at least every second reflecting window he saw.

At last reaching the cafe, he breathed a sigh of relief before heading for the door. "Closed" the sign said "Due to renovations," What was with his luck today? He cursed quietly to himself, kicking a stray can as he continued down the relatively empty street, passing an alleyway.

Suddenly, he felt cold hands grabbing him. He was about to give a cry when he felt his mouth covered. "It isn't going to get any better sweety," a female voice said with a giggle. 'This must be some crazed fan,' Neil thought frantically to himself. He put all his energy into breaking free, and with a big jerk, he pulled away from his captor, turning to look at her.

Physically, she would be one of the girls any man would find attractive. She had long, blonde hair with the large fashion curls that were now in. She wore a red dress, had scarlet nails, and lips to match, all tied together with a crimson scarf. However, she still had the giggle one her face. The fact that he broken free seemed to make her smile even wider.

Then he felt the presecence behind him.

"Got him Carrie? Or are you going to let me?" The voice said in a low tone.

"Oh I'm sure you'd like to Angelo," she giggled flirtaciously.

Neil was about to turn to see who it was behind him, ready to break free from these two when he heard the presence behin him whisper gently into his air. Was it a song? Was it a poem? It didn't seem to matter as the smooth, genial voice filled his ears...telling him to shut his eyes.

"Very good. One down, six to go," Carried grinned, putting her hands on her hips as she looked up from the collapsed, sleeping Neil to the boy that was holding him in his arms.

*

"Do you think Neil's gotten up yet?" Jay asked the others as they headed down the street.

"I have other things to worry about right now Jay," Odie replied in an exhausted tone before collapsing onto a nearby bench. "My legs feel like they're going to drop off,"

"Oh come on now, training today wasn't that hard," Teresa replied coming to a stop, hand at her hips. "Herry agrees with me don't you?"

"Yeah, sure," Herry responded carelessy. "I'm starving though,"

"Oh," Teresa scowled, glaring at them both.

"Well we can get something along the way home," Jay replied.

"I don't see how Archie and Atalanta are willing to stay back and put in another half hour," Odie sighed, reclining. "I'm just glad I can get back into bed when we get back,"

"Cmon Odie, let's keep going," Jay put out his hand.

"Give him a hand Herry," Teresa added.

Herry groaned violently. The others turned quickly to see him swaggering, his eyes flickering rapidly. Jay and Teresa quickly shot their arms forward to hold him as he collapsed.

"What happened?!" Jay asked.

"Look," Teresa pointed.

He looked, and saw a large shaft embedded slightly into Herry's neck. He pulled it free quickly, eliciting a small gasp from Herry. A hand reached in – Odie's and took it from him, raising it to his nostrils. His eyes widened.

"It's..it's a sleeping drug!"

*

"Got him," Peter grinned, lowering his Hunting Rifle.

"Good work Peter," A tall, burly Bill responded, cracking his knuckles. His hand snaked around the grip of his sword. "Now for the rest of them,"

*

"Herry?" Teresa cried, shaking him gently.

"Herry wake up," came Jay's shout.

"Uhh guys?" Odie's spluttered from behind them. "We have company...."

With a loud animalistic roar, a gigantic built figure lunged at them with a long sword that gleamed with the sun's rays. Jay gave out a reflexive cry as he dodged the strike – his opponent's blade clanging loudly on the street cement. He got quickly to his feet. Despite missing, the figure grinned menacingly as he raised his sword again. Jay quickly threw his arm out towards the pavement, where he'd let his xiphos fall. He gripped the blade tightly, readying himself to repel against the other's attack.

Theresa watched as steel met with steel. She was about to help Jay against his attacker when a figure in the distance caught her eye. He was wearing navy blue and he had in his hand a hunting rifle – aimed at her. She flung herself to her feet, sidestepping quickly as the shaft came whizzing past her – close enough to rip part of the bottom of her shirt. She growled and glared at the figure in blue, dashing towards him.

*

Bill's blade met with Jay's, the former however pushed hard, which caused Jay with grimace in his attempt to repel the blade from him. Quickly, Bill took his moment of weakness and struck had with his sword – causing Jay's to fling out of his hands and into the air. He grinned – however his rapture was short lived as Jay kicked his own sword from his fingers. Then he sent a fast closed fist towards Bill's face which the latter luckily avoided.

'This is going to be interesting.' Bill thought to himself with a mad grin.

-

An aggressive female cry filled Peter's ears.

Peter looked up from reloading his rifle and saw a bright flame coloured hair girl.

She was sprinting towards him and sent a kick towards him. Peter collapsed – falling backwards, his hands stopping his fall slightly as he lay on the ground – he gun falling out of his reach. He feel a warm feeling in his jaw and a quick brush with his hand saw blood.

He glared at her, jaw clenched.

"You're going to regret that!"

*

As Atlanta and Archie had finished up their session of training and heading towards the house, they did not expect to hear the sounds of screaming and swords clashing. The pair sprinted quickly towards the origin of the sound and found themselves on a street – watching Jay combating against a burly figure and Theresa against a male in blue. Odie was holding an unconcius Herry, watching in a mixture of horror and anxiousness on the pavement.

"Let's go," Archie beckoned.

"Oh gees." Bill cursed when he saw the remaining two of the seven Olympians rushing towards him. His eyes scouted for Peter. They were not going to win this right now, being so outnumbered. He looked back at Jay, who was now sending another punch which narrowly missed his stomach thanks to a reflexive leap backwards. He needed to get out of here – now. He sent a punch with all his might towards Jay, and with a cry, the latter was knocked backwards onto his back.

Theresa, a short distance away had heard the cry and looked back towards Jay. Peter used this moment of hesitation to knock her hard with the butt of his gun he had retrieved a few moments earlier – which he had been parrying some of her punches and kicks. Theresa gave a pained groan and fell forward. He looked up – Bill was now running towards him.

"Let's go," the burly figure panted.

With one last look at his opponents, Peter turned his back and followed the swordsman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was the end of Chapter One! We got to meet Carrie, Angelo, Peter and Bill amongst the cast of regulars. Next Chapter, a captured, tied Neil meets with... find out! Don't forget to review if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is here! Sorry for this short chapter guys, but it's been busy. If it wasn't for your reviews though I wouldn't have even be Chapter Two until a while. Thanks for all the comments guys. Possibly a bigger Chapter Two re-post later or maybe just a bigger Chapter 3. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANTAGONISTS

CHAPTER TWO: All Tied Up

Neil woke with a start. He jerked his head up, his eyes blinking as it began adjusting to the light. He felt a brief pain as he tried to move his hands – something was tied tightly around them, as well as his torso. His eyes opened and he began tugging violently against his bonds, eliciting a few moans.

"You're only going to tire yourself," came a voice.

Neil looked up. He had been entirely focused on himself – as usual and had not noticed that a brown haired male sat watching him. He looked like any other teenager – sitting there on the table, one foot on the ground, the other on the table.

"What am I doing here?"

The youth opposite him made no sign that he was going to respond. He just sat there, watching Neil, his eyes almost glinting from the light.

"Well come on! Where am I are? And who – are you?"

The brown haired boy turned his head to the side but still kept an eye on the struggling Neil.

"...Angelo." He paused for a second. "You're here because you are one of the seven helping the Olympian gods."

"Yeah so? Don't tell me this is some joke Theresa came up with to get back at me for making her late for her hockey practice."

"Enough." Angelo retorted – he was now looking directly at Neil. "I see times haven't really changed much with you,"

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

"You're still as vain and selfish as you used to be."

"Let me outta here!"

Angelo remained still. "And what you do when if I release you? You're in my room. If you exit here you will likely get killed from the others. Peter could shoot you, Bill could break your neck, Magdalene would probably animate a chair to attack you, or even better, Carrie would toy with you before she would kill you," He stopped, his eyes on Neil. "The only reason you're alive..."

"I...I'm." Neil spluttered.

"Yes, that's the first word that comes to your lips isn't it?" Angelo sighed. He rose from the table and headed to a corner.

"My ancestor may have found you appealing Neil, but I certainly do not."

XXXX

"You failed!?"

"There was nothing we could do Carrie, it was six against two," Bill crossed his arms, standing rigid.

"Alright, well then when we see them next time, we're going to make sure that things turn out differently won't we?"

"We managed to drug one of them," Peter added quickly.

"What use is that now to us Peter sweety? He'll soon recover," Magdalene sighed. She had her chin resting against the back of her hand, looking somewhat flustered.

"Well we managed to capture one of them," Carrie purred.

"Yeah, the one that doesn't know how to punch," Bill scoffed. "I say tonight we strike them again,"

"While they're all at the sanctuary of their house?" Carrie raised an eyebrow. "It takes only one of them to give warning, then the rest are upon us. That's not even mentioning the fact that they can call to their Olympians to come to their aid."

"So when do you suppose we strike then?" Bill retorted.

"Well..."

"No I think Bill's right hon," Magdalene said abruptly. She rose, folding her arms, a smug visage on her face. All faces turned towards her, some with mixtures of confusion. "You see, they're strong when they stick together. But when you pull them apart...they crumble." She whispered menacingly, her glasses glinting madly.

She turned to look at Bill. "And Bill sweety, I'm going to capture them without the old breaking in and trying to crack their heads off. I'll get one of them – just wait and see,"

With that, Magdalene left.

"What if they're too much for her?" Marjorie whispered quietly from somewhere in the background.

"Let her go," Bill grunted. "If she doesn't make it, we can always finish the job,"

XXXX

"Hey! I said get me outta here! You're damaging my skin with this cheap rope," Neil grunted as he continued struggling in his binds.

Angelo ignored him. He was standing across the room, a brush in hand – painting a vivid picture of Eurydice. It had been just under an hour since Neil had woken up and already Angelo preferred him when he was sleeping.

As expected, the struggling soon stopped for a few moments.

"Hey, you're quite good with that." came Neil's voice. Angelo still attempted to keep his concentration on the black and grey of the underworld caverns he was painting.

"If that's a cheap ploy to get me to loosen your bonds, it's not working,"

"Oh, so you're finally talking to me now?"

Angelo kept silent. The only sounds that were for the next few moments were the sounds of his brush against the smooth surface of the paper. Note that this was a 'brief' moment, Neil could never stand silence for too long – he needed to be the centre of attention. Angelo knew this and kept his lips sealed.

"Come on! I'm seriously by the way. You're really good. Oh yeah, I just remembered. What was that thing you said about your ancestors and me or something?"

Abruptly the door opened and a female with long dark hair and glinting glasses stepped daintily into the room.

"Angelo sweety, I'm going after the rest of them, and I'm sure you'd like to as well?"

"Well..." Angelo said softly, turning an eye to look at Neil.

"What are you talking about?! Who are you getting?!" Neil's voice cried out.

"Oh he'll be fine hon,"

"Alright then..."Angelo sighed. He put down his paint palette and removed his white painting cover shirt. He looked hesitantly at Neil.

"Hey! Tell me!" The blonde kept crying out, violently convulsing in his chair.

No-one answered as Neil could only hear a drowned out conversation as the door shut.

"You know if you could draw bigger Ange, you could just draw a large rock or something on top of their house and crush them all,"

He could hear no more and stopped his struggles. His friends were in danger! He needed to get outta here! He needed to warn them! He needed...a good hair cream right now. Neil's mind suddenly stopped racing when his eyes fell on Angelo's unfinished painting. He'd began to paint Orpheus. Even though Neil wasn't an art genius, or any type of genius for that matter, he could see that in the figure's eyes there was a great sadness – it looked as though he'd lost a long lost love or something. Even more curios, the eyes of this lyre holding male had the same grass green tinge that Angelo's had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again apologies for shortness, but I'll try to compensate that in next chapter. Here's the slight preview:

Will Magdalene & Angelo succeed? One of our Class of the Titans, Theresa is shockingly….. find out next time. Till then thanks for your comments guys.


End file.
